Until Death Do Us Part
by ThExVoIcExInSiDexMyxHeAd
Summary: It is Lily and James' first year of Hogwarts. WHen their personalities clash, who knows what will happen.
1. Happy Birthday Lily!

Disclaimer: Yes, like all other stories, mainly all of these characters are created by J.K. Rowling. We owe so much to her!

Until Death Do Us Part

              Lily Evans was a talented, now eleven, year old girl with long burgundy hair and glowing emerald-green eyes. He complexion was fair, but clear. She did have a few freckles here and there, but to most eyes they were invisible. Lily had a sort of fragile look to her, but inside she was tough and would stand up for herself and others when needed. She definitely [I]did not[/I] let other people push her around. She was kind of thin, but since her mother was so curvy, everybody knew she would fill out when she was older. In other words, she wasn't the prettiest thing, but she sure wasn't an ugly duckling!

  But the thing that drew most people to Lily was her great personality. She was virtually always nice to people she liked. Meaning, she never got into fights with anybody. Everybody was always happy with her. Lily was elegant, stylish, intelligent, funny, athletic, and best of all, pleasant. The only thing wrong with her was that if you got her cross with you, her temper would squash you like a bug. And this morning, it was Lily's birthday.

  Lily yawned as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and then lay back down. Suddenly, she sat back up with her eyes wide open. There were three people sitting on her bed! "Umm…why exactly are you up here?" 

 "Lily honey! Have you forgotten about something?" a middle aged man said. He had glasses and blonde hair. His build was great and he had a booming voice. This man's name was Mark Evans, Lily's father. 

 "I don't think- Oh! It's my birthday! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!" said Lily, smacking her forehead.

 "It's okay Lily. Do you want to open up your presents now, or down in the kitchen?" asked a beautiful lady. She was Lily's mother, Rosemary Wilker-Evans. She was where Lily had gotten her red hair.

 "Now!" Lily squealed. 

 The last girl rolled her eyes. This tall, horse-faced, blonde girl was Lily's fifteen-year-old sister Petunia. But still, she handed Lily five presents. "One's from me, one's from Mum, one's from Dad, one's from Nana and Papa, and one's from Grandma and Grandpa." She said dully.

 But Lily took no notice of her. Petunia was always like that. "Okay, I'll open up Nana and Papa's first." She said, pulling a thin box toward her. She ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Slowly, she pulled out the outfit she had received. It was a white dress. Lily generally didn't like wearing white, but there was just something she really liked about this one dress. It was knee long and flared out at the bottom and at the sleeves. The neck was very low cut and square. It gave a wispy effect. "Where will I wear it?" asked Lily, "I haven't got anywhere to go!"

 "Lily!" her father said, "Have you also forgotten we are having a party tonight?"

 "Oops! My memory's really bad today…sorry…" said Lily quietly.

 "It's okay Mark. We all forget things." Rose said, "Now open up another Lily. How about your grandma's and grandpa's?"

 "Okay," Lily agreed, reaching over to grab a small box. When she opened it, she found a set of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. "Hey! This'll  match with my dress!"

 "Be sure to thank your grandparents the next time you speak to them on the phone." Lily's dad reminded her. His parents, Lily's Grandma and Grandpa, were currently in an old-folks home while Rose's parents, Lily's Nana and Papa, lived in Florida, USA.

 "Okay Dad. Now, Pet. Which one's yours?"

 "I told you not to call me Pet!" Petunia growled.

 "Okay, Petunia, which one's from you?"

 "That one." She said, pointing to the worst wrapped present Lily had ever seen.

 "I'm so glad you took so much time and effort to wrap my present!" Lily said sarcastically.

 "Now Lily, your sister did her best." Lily's mum said, trying to prevent an argument.

"Yeah right!" Lily thought, opening up the present silently. Inside was a 40-pound gift certificate to Harrods. It figured, Petunia couldn't even take the time to actually shop for her! "Thanks." Lily said robotically.

 "The last two are both from your mother and I." Lily's father informed her.

 "Okay!" Lily said happily, shrugging off the little spat she'd just had with her sister.

 Before she could open it, Petunia spoke up. "Can I go now?"

 "No." he father said gruffly, "You can stay until Lily has finished. Got it? Then you can go wherever you please."

 "Fine." Petunia sulked.

 Lily grinned, she was going to unwrap these as slowly as possible just spite her stupid sister.  

  5 minutes later, she had her first present unwrapped.

 "Lily…err…could you possibly unwrap a little faster? I mean I realize you want to savour the moment, but really…" Lily's mom suggested.

 Lily sighed, "Okay…I'll unwrap the next one faster." He parents had given her some makeup. She didn't unwrap the final present as fast as she could have, but she unwrapped it a bit faster. 

 "Do you like it?" Lily's mother asked eagerly. Lily was staring at the gift. It was basketball.

 "Mum, we don't have a hoop. What am I supposed to do? Girls schools don't have very many basketball nets…"

 "Lily, we got you a hoop too!" her dad said, "It's outside in the back yard!"

 "Really?" Lily asked, jumping out of her bed and running down the stairs. She flung open the back door to find: A basketball hoop! "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Lily shrieked, hugging both of her parents once they got downstairs.

 "You're very welcome!" Lily's mum smiled. "We'll be having your cake tonight though Lily."

 "You-you mean at the party?" Lily spluttered, "But it's a party with all of your work friends!"

 "That's okay. They all know it's your birthday." Lily's dad assured her.

 "Alright…"Lily said reluctantly. "Now I'm going to have breakfast." Lily headed into the kitchen and put two pieces of bread into the toaster. 8 minutes later, she was done her breakfast. "Mum," she said, "I'm going to get ready and then go shoot some hoops."

 "Okay…" Lily's Mum said absentmindedly while reading the newspaper.

 Lily ran up the stairs, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and then changed her clothes. After that, she went back to the backyard. She bounced the ball a few times then took a shot. It went right in, without touching the rim at all.  She was just about to take another shot when Petunia's voce came from the door. "Phone for you." She said, holding out the phone.

 "Who is it?"

 "How would I know? One of your little friends I suppose."

 Lily took the phone from Petunia. "Hello?"

 "Hi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a voice screamed from the other end.

 "Um…Alex?"

 "Of course!" she replied.

 "Oh, hi! Thanks! Are you coming to my parents party tonight?" Lily asked.

 "Yup. Even though my parents don't work with either of your parents, they were still invited."

 "Good. Now you can see my new outfit that both sets of my grandparents gave me."

 "Cool! I'm just wearing an old dress…hey Lily, do you know if there are going to be any guys about our age there?" Alex asked.

 "Umm…no, not really. There may be…but I'm really not sure. We'll just have to see!" Lily said with a sly grin.

 "Okay. So I should try to look extra good just in case?"

 "Yes, that would probably be a good idea." Lily said.

 "Okay. I'll be over at about 3:00 to get ready. The party starts at 6:00 right?"

 "Yeah. So, I'll see you later!"

 "Bye!"

 "Bye!" said Lily, pressing the 'End' button on her phone. She set the phone down on her outdoor table and then continued with her shooting. During the time she was outside she got three phone calls. One from her Nana and Papa wishing her a Happy Birthday, one from her Grandma and Grandpa also wishing her a happy birthday, and one from her other best friend Katie, saying that she couldn't make it to the party.


	2. Josh Makee

"But why not?" Lily asked Katie.

 "Because, My stupid parents won't let me!" Katie complained loudly. Lily guessed her parents were near by.

 "But why not? It's a supervised formal party!"

 "I told you, I don't know!" Katie said, "Listen Lily, I've got to go. I'll see you sometime soon,"

 "Okay Katie…see you," Lily said hanging up the phone.

 At 3:00 exactly, Alex showed up at her door. "Hi!" Alex squealed, hugging Lily, "Happy Birthday!"

 "Thanks!" Lily said, hauling Alex off of her, "Let's go upstairs!" Both girls ran up the stairs and into Lily's room where they slammed the door.

 "Lily!" Lily heard her mum call from downstairs, "Please don't run up the stairs or slam your door!"

 "Okay Mum!" Lily yelled back. 

 "So, let me see your new dress!" Alex said. Lily picked up the dress from her bed. "It's gorgeous!" gasped Alex.

 "I know. And look at this!" Lily said, showing her the pearl necklace and earrings.

 Alex took them in her hand, "Wow! Lily, you're so lucky!"

 "Yeah, I know. And my parents even bought me some makeup, so we can experiment,"

 "Okay well, shall we get started?" Alex asked, pulling out a hairbrush.

 "I guess…" Lily replied. Alex was definitely going to be a beautician when she got older. She loved giving people makeovers.

 Two and a half hours later, both girls were done getting ready. Alex was wearing a short black skirt and a red, sparkly spaghetti strap shirt. Her long brown hair was done up in a loose bun. She had a brownish-gold eye shadow on and just a bit of sparkly lip-gloss. Her shoes were black heels that were sandals. Lily, on the other hand, had her white dress on and her pearl accessories. Her hair was down, flowing elegantly on her shoulders. Her shoes were the same as Alex's, but white. Lily had silver eyeliner and eye shadow on. She also had some lip-gloss on. There was a knock on Lily's door. "Mum says we have to go down now," Petunia said, leaving once she was done.

 Lily burst out laughing. "I can't be-believe what my sister is wearing! Who wears a hot-pink frilly dress  to a party?"

 Alex was also laughing, "Obviously, your sister does!"

 Lily tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths, "O-okay, let's go downstairs now," Both girls headed out. As they were walking down the stairs, they decided to pretend that they were movie actresses making a grand entrance. Little did they know, but people were already at the party!

 Lily was in the middle of giggling with Alex when she did finally notice that people were there. She whacked Alex's leg. "Ouch! Wha-" Alex started, but then noticing they did have guests already.

 Lily stood still on the stairs, surveying the 10 or so people that were already there. But it was one boy, a boy about her age, that especially caught her eye. She could only see his back, but his hair was gorgeous. It was dark and curly and not too short. Lily and Alex walked down the stairs quietly.

 "Ah! Here's my daughter Lily, and her friend Alex," Lily father said to an elderly couple who had just shown up. Lily politely waved and then continued on her route toward the mystery boy. When she was behind him, Lily looked at Alex. Alex could tell that Lily was debating whether or not she should approach this guy or not. But instead of saying anything, Alex gave Lily a little shove, just enough to bump into him.

 "Oh! Sorry!" Lily said blushing, then quickly glaring at Alex.

 The boy turned around. Lily felt her knees go weak. He was fantastic! He had big, brown eyes that Lily felt she could just get lost in. "Oh it's okay." Even his voice was great! He wasn't that old, and his voice had already changed. 

 "I tripped a bit over the loose carpet…"

 "I did too," The boy said, smiling, "Hi. I'm Josh Makee. My Dad works with the guy hosting this party. He says that this guy, I think his last name is Evans, is a rich snob." he said with a wink.

 "Really?" Lily asked.

 "Yeah, have you met him? And by the way, what was your name? I didn't catch it,"

 "Lily, Lily Evans. The daughter of the rich, snob hosting this party," She said, raising an eyebrow.

 Josh flushed a very dark shade of red. "Oh…err…"

 "Don't worry. It's okay. I honestly couldn't care less what my Dad's work people think of him." Lily said, putting a hand on his arm. This, she was surprised at. She never came onto guys!

 "Oh…well sorry still…"

 "I told you, it's alright. By the way, this is my friend Alex Belo. So…" Lily said, for lack of conversation. " Do you want to go sit down?"

 The three of them headed to the kitchen, where they sat at the table. "So, how old are you?" Alex asked Josh.

 "Thirteen, fourteen next April," was Josh's reply.

 Alex looked at Lily. He was two years older than them. "Oh…" Lily said, hoping he wouldn't ask how old they were.

 "How old are you?" asked Josh.

 "We're…um…12. I'm thirteen in December, Lily in October," Alex replied.

 "Cool! So we're the same age!"

 "Alex," Lily said, casually putting her hand on Alex's arm, but secretly digging her nails deeply into her arm, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

 "Sure. Be right back Josh,"


End file.
